Home energy management refers to technologies and processes that allows for measuring, monitoring and controlling of energy consumption of individual devices in residential homes. As recognized by present principles, both wide area and local communication networks such as WiFi, Bluetooth, and Power, Line Communication (PLC) can be used to connect the devices within the home and to send data to a display device. As further understood herein, it is desirable to provide effective control, displays, and support as to suggestions for energy savings on a consumer electronics (CE) device the user may conveniently operate, within the home to effect energy conservation.